Shanice
Summary Shanice is an extremely smart and innovative person. Even as a 5 year old she was able to re-create her moms phone better than it was. After gaining her powers from Mr.God, she gained the power of.. well.. knowledge. She instantly noticed something about herself change, she felt like everything around her was outdated and could be better, school was easier than usual, and she was bored of today's tech. This led her to make insanely advanced technology including a chip with the knowledge, memory, and processing power of a supercomputer which she implanted into her brain. This chip increased nearly everything about her. The chip was also made with an AI she named "Satan", which is constantly gaining new info and helping her in any situation. For a while, her life was pretty boring, she was the smartest person in the world living in a world millions of years behind her knowledge. That is, intill a few guys with powerful abilities killed her parents and blew off her arm. After this, she created a robotic arm for herself and was able to join The Association of Powerful Beings. This was to persue her goal of killing every goddamn bad guy in existence. However, she realized that in her current state, even with her immense knowledge, she did not have the power. After realizing this, she created the first version of her Combat Armor Suit. The first of many. She started out with just a standard robot suit and kept adding onto it and creating new versions, climbing up the association. These suits of armor are extremely powerful and have done incredible things. Appearance Shanice appears at a full figured light-skinned girl with green and dark colored eyes. She has a robotic left arm and an artifical right eye which is pure black with a darker pupil. She wears a skin tight body-suit with an oversized coat covering it. She also has many other robotic parts built into her including extrasensory censors in her ears, a self-made digestion track made to instantly convert fat into energy, immune system bots which aid her own immune system in fighting disease, technology enhanced bones and muscles, etc. Shanice's appearance often has people asking way too many questions. Personality Actually quite introverted despite being extremely skilled at all human communication, robotic at times. Her normal personality is quite fun and bouncy though. People claim her to have extreme OCD and to be a professionalist. Shanice also really hates dirty things and will always clean things up she finds dirty. She is quite outgoing aswell often making people small things. Shanice also does not feel the need to love others and refuses to get too close to anyone (Although this is not always the case). Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Shanice, All of her combat armor names by herself and others. Origin: An Un-Named Fiction :) Gender: Female Age: 13-19 by end of series. 67 as seen post-timeskip. Classification: Advanced Human Date of Birth: March 1st Weight: 150lbs Height: 5'8 Eye Color: Dark Brown, Black for her right eye. Hair Color: Bright Green Hobbies: Inventing many different ideas she has, Shopping, Has her own company she runs which sells the most advanced tech in the world. Values: Technology, People, "Friends" Likes: '''Creating higly advanced technology, talking to people with the same interest for technology as her, eating, killing bad guys. '''Dislikes: Dirty people, jerks, etc. Marital Status: '''Claims she is single, although, seems to be a pretty obvious lie. '''Status: Alive. Affiliation: The Association of Powerful Beings, Many different un-nammed clubs. Powers and Stats 9-A '''by herself, '''8-B with standard equipment. High 7-C with the AntiMatter Pistol. | 7-A '| At least '''High 6-C '| At least '''High 4-C. 4-A with the AntiMatter Bazooka | 3-B '''| At least '''2-B. 2-A 'with the Omnigod Blaster '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|By Herself= - With Equipement=Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Healing, Deconstruction, Durability Negation, and Quantum Manipulation}} |-|Combat Armor Version 1 (Gentle Giant)= All previous abilities enhanced minus Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Healing, Deconstruction, and Quantum Manipulation plus Absorption (Made to absorb kinetic energy), Vibration Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Camouflage, Invisibility, Resistance to extreme heat, Hacking, and Technology Manipulation (Tested all of these things before her fight with Leo and Ellion.) |-|Combat Armor Version 24 (Blazing Demon)=All previous abilities enhanced plus Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Flight, Magnetism Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Healing, Deconstruction, Quantum Manipulation, Durability Negation with the Genocide Blast, Forcefield (Has a passive forcefield which can absorb energy and redirect it to her armors energy source.), Absolute Zero with Zero Ray, Ice Manipulation, Size Manipulation with Shrink Ray, Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Death Ray, Nanotechnology(Has a variety of different Nanomites which can do many different things.), Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Nanotechnology |-|Combat Armor Version 33 (The Phoenix)=All previous Abilities enhanced plus Regeneration (Mid for the Armor. High-Low for herself.), Dimensional Travel with Portal Gun, Able to get rid of the force that holds atoms together with the Electromagnetic Disabler, Non-Physical Interaction with the Ghost Vaccum, Antimatter Manipulation (Has an Anti-Matter Blaster attached to the armor), Heat Manipulation with Solar Flare Blast, Life Manipulation (Can add to her own lifespan with the Life Aborber), Resistance to Deconstruction, Power Nullification, and Regeneration Negation (Her regeneration comes from her armor and her armors regeneration can only be disabled via hacking. |-|Combat Armor Version 41 (Genocide Ranger)=All Previous Abilities enhanced plus Dimensional Storage, Time Manipulation with Time Bump Gun, Memory Manipulation with the Forget Blast (Makes everyone forget that target existed, including itself.), Existence Erasure with the Eraser Cannon, Regeneration Negation, Resistance Negation, and Durability Negation with the God Genocide Blast, Can Blow through Auras with the Anti-Junia Gun, Black Hole Creation with the Black Hole Cannon |-|Post-Timeskip (Version 100. Atomic Disruption)=All Previous Abilities greatly enhanced plus Space-Time Manipulation with the Space Blade '''Attack Potency: Small Building Level '''by herself (Destroyed a 5x5m iron door with bruce force alone.), '''City Block Level with standard equipment (Her Energy guns are able to create explosions of around 49 tons of tnt.),' Large Town Level' with AntiMatter Pistol (Fires a 8-gram bullet filled with 7 grams of AntiMatter that explodes on impact) Kilotons | Mountain Level '(Blew a 9.4x2.3x4.1 km hole through a large piece of land.) | At least '''Large Island Level '(Was able to compete with and overpower Leo and Ellion. Blew up 4 mountains with 1 blow. Shanice Claims this version of the armor would 1-Shot every other version shes made thus-far.) | At least 'Large Star Level '(Stomped Triton, Rose, and Junia effortlessely. Defeated one of Todd's most powerful spirits. Blew up a star similar in size to Betelguese). '''Multi-Solar System Level with Anti-Matter Bazooka (Can fire up to 86 octillion tons of anti-matter.) ExaFoe | Multi-Galaxy Level '''(While fighting an un-nammed villain she was destroying multiple galaxies at a time.) | At least '''Multiverse Level (Can somewhat compete with a some-what serious lesser god). Multiverse Level+ 'with the Omnigod Blaster (One-Shot a lesser god and put them to sleep.) 'Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic Combat Speed and Speed of Light Reactions by herself (Can outrun a car. Has the reaction speed of a Super Computer).' FTL '''combat speed with equipment. | '''FTL '(Can somewhat keep up with Leo and Ellion.) | At least FTL '(Outsped Leo and Ellion in their second fight.) | At least '''Massively FTL+ '(Easily faster than everyone in the S-Class.) | At least 'Massively FTL+ '(Far faster than before. Able to travel inter-galactic distances in less than a second.) | At least 'Massively FTL+ '(Can land attacks on a some-what serious lesser god.) '''Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Class G '| '''Class Y '| '''Unknown | Unknown '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class '| '''Mountain Class '| 'Large Island Class '| 'Large Star Class '| 'Multi-Galaxy Class '| '''Multiverse Class Durability: Small Building Level 'by herself (Is made out of a very strong metal. Should be comparable to her striking strenght.), '''Large Town Level '''with equipement (Has a forcefield which can survive the explosion of her AntiMatter Pistol.) | At least '''Large Island Level '(Took 2 hits from Leo and Ellion before being destroyed.) | At least 'Large Island Level '(Uneffected by hits from Leo and Ellion during the second fight.) | At least 'Large Star Level '(Un-Phased by hits from Rose, Junia, and Triton. Easily took hits from a powerful spirit summoned by Todd. Can survive in the center of a supernova.) | At least 'Multiverse Level '(Took hits from a some-what serious Lesser God.) '''Stamina: Very High | Virtually limitless as long as she can absorb power. | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before Range: 'Standard melee range by herself. Planetary with equipement. | Standard melee range | Planetary | Galactic | Intergalatic | Intergalatic 'Intelligence: 'Super Genius (Created everything you see on this page easily, usually within a short time. Has an AI and Super Computer enhanced brain and can react, think, and process information at unfatomable speeds. Has perfected many different martial arts styles and can form them together and add on to them. Adapts to anything and everything.) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' |-|By Herself= *'''Satan: The AI and supercomputer built into her brain and connected to her armor. Aids her in battle and allows her to constantly grow and become better. Enhances everything about her. This gives her the following abilities: **'Reactive Evolution' **'Adaptation' **'Information Analysis' **'Accelerated Developement' **'Instinctive Reaction' *'Synchronization:' Shanice enters a state where she is one with technology, increases all her stats by 230%. *'Martial Arts: '''Perfected a variety of art styles, all storred on her brain. She knows nearly every counter attack and how to use it, every punch, kick, karate chop, etc. |-|Combat Armor Version 24 (Blazing Demon)= *'Genocide Blast:' A Blast of extremely dense energy and traces of plasma and metal shards, fired from her hand cannons. The main weapon of her armor. *'Energy Discharge:' Powerful Electric bolts she is able to send from parts of her armor suit. *'Forcefields:' Her AI is able to create small barriers that absorb energy and redirect it to her armor *'Auto-Pilot Mode:' If Shanice is to be knocked out or severely harmed, the AI can take control of the armor and use its previous knowledge to *'Shrink Ray:' Shrinks a target down, sometimes even to atomic levels of size. *'Death Ray:' Able to blast a ray of death which was able to instantly kill plants, people, animals, etc. *'Nano-Mites: Mites made from nanotechnology, Shanice has many of these for different things. She fires these onto her opponent almost always before a fight, they appear as if she is shooting nothing but aid her while she is actually fighting an opponent. **'''Disease Mies: Mites made to be the ultimate disease, she can deploy these when she physically hits a target or deploy them in a dense blast.They are made to make contact with a targets brain and melt it using small ammounts of acid within them. These mites can also destroy someones Immune system, melt their organs, posion them through their bloodstream, get rid of their sense of balance, Inflict debuffs, etc. **'Atomic Mites:' Mites that can be shot from Jessicas hand onto a target that can disassemble them on an atomic level. **'Mind Mites: '''Mites that are able to manipulate a person's mind. These mites can alter and delete memory, control someone, and collect knowledge from their mind, transferring it to the AI. These mites can also make the target fall asleep or into a state of paralysis. |-|Combat Armor Version 33 (The Phoenix)= *'Portal Gun:' A gun allowing her to travel to other universes. *'Electromagnetic Disabler:' A blast that disables the force holding atoms together on a target. *'Ghost Vaccum:' A Vaccum that excorcises spirits and other non-physical entities. *'Deconstruction Lasers:' High-Speed Lasers made of plasma and dark matter which come off of her armors arms which quickly deconstruct a target on an atomic level, whilst burning that target. *'AntiMatter Bazooka:' The Armor can create and fire blast of Anti-Matter. The biggest blast was composed of over 86 octillion tons of anti-matter. *'Absorbtion Magnet:' A magnet which can suck and absorb energy from a target and direct it straight into the armor. **'Life Absorber: Can absorb a person's lifespan and add it to her own. *'''Solar Flare Blast: A Blast with a temperatue of a solar flare. million degrees Kelvin Combat Armor Version 41 (Genocide Ranger) *'Dimensional Storage: '''Her Armors cannons now come out of a nonexistent space. This allows the armor to be extremely thing, nearly skin tight, yet possess all of her cannons, bazookas, etc. *'God Genocide Blast: An improves replacement for her Genocide blast, now featuring regeneration, resistance, and durability negation! Turns the target into a bunch of quarks. *'Gamma Ray Burst: '''A dense burst of extremely hot energy which can destroy galaxies. |-|Post-Timeskip. Version 100 (Atomic Disruption)= *'Space Blade: 'A blade wielded by Shanice which can rip holes in space-time. *'Atomic Blade: '''Another blade wielded by Shanice which can cut through atoms, ignoring durability and casuing explosions. '''Key: By Herself | Combat Armor Version 1 (Gentle Giant) | Combat Armor Version 24 (Blazing Demon) | Combat Armor Version 33 (The Phoenix) | Combat Armor Version 41 (Genocide Ranger) | Post-Timeskip. Version 100 (Atomic Disruption)